The invention concerns a self-locking dual worm gear with parallel axes with two worms having involute herringbone teeth and linear contact of both worms as well as the tools to produce this gear.
One special feature of such gears is the very large tooth inclination angle which makes it possible to use the production method used for helical toothed gears, spinning machines or worms to cut these particular gears.
The invention at hand is designed to provide a self-locking dual worm gear that is simple to produce and, furthermore, to provide a simple tool, designed to produce in a simple and reproducible method a dual worm gear with quasi involute profile for its teeth.
This problem is solved by the design with the characteristics set forth below including a tool for producing the dual worm gear.
Advantageous and practical improvements to the design solutions described in this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description. This invention is to be explained in more detail in the following with the aid of the attached drawing, which shows a design version.